


Closeted

by Sherb42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Here's something dumb I threw together, Hookups, Kirk's shoved into a closet because he's a huge fucking nerd, M/M, Nervous Spock, the fics so short I can't even think of anything to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherb42/pseuds/Sherb42
Summary: James T. Kirk never thought that this happened in real life. I mean – like - it didn’t! it was a just cliché from the early days of romantic comedies that went away faster than tv itself did. It was tired even when it was introduced.But here he was. Shoved into the closet of a guy he had come over to, uh, study with, because his mother had returned home early while he was in nothing more than his boxer shorts.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a TicTok I saw months ago that I still can't stop thinking about it. This is just something dumb thrown onto the internet without an editor, you're welcome.

James T. Kirk never thought that this happened in real life. I mean – like - it didn’t! it was a just cliché from the early days of romantic comedies that went away faster than tv itself did. It was tired even when it was introduced.

But here he was. Shoved into the closet of a guy he had come over to, uh, study with, because his mother had returned home early while he was in nothing more than his boxer shorts. Their entire exchange had been going great until they heard the click of a door downstairs unlocking and the faint call of a woman saying that she was home. The two paused like two rabbits about to be hit by a car, there was a quick pull away from each other, looks at the other’s faces, and Kirk was practically thrown into an in-built wardrobe by Spock’s bed and the door to it closed on top of him.

Spock had been the ‘bad boy’ of the academy, or at least, what James ‘pro chess playing gymnast, submits his assignments a week early’ Kirk considered to be a ‘bad boy.’ It had been a constant back and forth for the two of them since they had first met, and today was finally the day all that effort became worth it.

His family where all big and diplomatic, with his parents living most of their lives either on their estate back on Vulcan or various houses paid for (well, the 2330’s equivalent of that sort of ‘Airbnb style’ arrangement, you can understand what I’m trying to say here) by whatever government was hosting them. Spock’s father was also telepathic, and that was one of the worse things that a father of a date could be. Thankfully he was not in this story, because it would have been horrible if he was.

Right now, Spock’s parents were in the same city that Kirk and Spock were studying in for work, and for that week they offered to let Spock stay over with them in an extra room. It was a nice break from the usual academy dorm rooms, if anything, plus a reason for the family to spend some time together.

This also meant, since these two are just like that, that right now had been a perfect little window for the two of them to 'study' together in privet away from room and classmates. In retrospect, they really should have just risked it in a chair-barricaded dorm room and classical music playing old enough that nobody would bother them, but it was too late to try that now. 

Spock opened the door. “Mother.” You could hear it in his voice that he was not mentally prepared for this in the slightest. 

The woman smiled with a soft laugh, “Yes, that’s me.”

“You were not supposed to be here,” Spock said, more of an accusation than a statement.

“Oh! I was just doing some shopping, I wasn’t out long.”

Spock paused with a small ‘oh god oh no no no not this’ wince. “… What about father’s event?”

Amanda shook her head, “Oh, I just didn’t go,” She looked at him and the panic in his eyes, “Is everything alright? You seem a little frazzled.”

“No! yes- I just,” Spock said quickly, “was not expecting you home at this hour.” Or at all, really.

Kirk shuffled himself around the closet so he could see what was going on. One of Spock’s black shirts seemed to just adore his face as it clung tightly to it. Kirk was so focused in trying to think of anybody that he knew other than Spock who would hang up a t-shirt like that that he almost missed the second half of the conversation.

Amanda looked on into the room, clothing was on the floor and the bed was almost as disbelieved as her son was. She hadn’t seen his room this messy since he was a child.

“I’m… cleaning,” Spock explained, trying to stand so his body was blocking the direct line of sight to the wardrobe.

“…In your underwear?” His mother asked.

Spock could feel everything that he had ever worked for in life smack him in the face like a rouge baseball of a ballgame that you were forced to attend for some ‘family bonding time.’ “I am also cleaning my clothes.”

“All of them?”

“Just my day robes. I was not under the impression that you would home before they were dry,” Spock paused again, “I split soup on them earlier.”

‘ _Soup_ ’? Kirk mouthed to himself as he watched this disaster unfold from the slits in the door of the wardrobe. Oh god he was never going to be able to leave.

Amanda looked Spock up and down, “Alright then, I’ll leave you to your cleaning,” she said with a soft chuckle.

“Yes. Thank you,” Spock finished as he pushed the door closed.

Spock put his back on the door and tried to hide a silent scream into his elbow. A few more moments passed of neither knowing what to do before Spock went over to the other corner of the room.

“Jim. Are you okay?” Spock whispered to his closet. He had never whispered to a closet before.

“Why didn’t you just say I was here to study?” Kirk whispered back.

“You are in your underwear,” Spock hissed back as he wrapped a sleeping robe around him. “Nobody studies astrophysics in their underwear.”

“No, you’re right,” Kirk said, still whispering. “I should go.”

“Yes,” Spock replied.

“Window?”

Spock went over to it. There was a built-in mosquito screen in before the glass, and no ledge for Kirk to climb down from. It was a straight from it on the second floor to a large window that oversaw the living room. “Unlikely,” he assessed with a bight of his lower lip. “And I believe the other windows in the house also have the same insect screen.”

Kirk sighed and attempted to open the closet door from the inside. There was a click, a small thump, a pause, and then another thump of the door trying to be banged open. “Spock,” he said, in that sort of ‘pre-panic’ calm that you get sometimes.

Spock came back to the closet and tried it best to open it from the outside. Nope. It was still locked.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Enter,” Spock called out as he turned to face it. 

The door was opened just a crack and his mother’s voice came from it. “Spock, would you like anything to eat? I thought I make some lunch.”

‘ _Shit_.’ Spock thought, as logically as possible. Downstairs was open plan, with the stairs between the top and bottom floors running right between the kitchen half and the lounge/dining room half. There was no way to go directly from the stairs to the door without being seen. “I am not hungry at present, but thank you for the offer,” He replied.

“Alright then,” Amanda said cheerfully as she closed the room door again.

“Why we don’t just tell her?” Kirk asked from his dark, carpeted prison.

“ _No_ ,” Spock protested back with a hiss, “My mother still regally brings up humorous events from my infancy, if she was to know about this it will likely become part of a speech she will give at my future wedding. I cannot allow that.”

“Alright, that’s fair.” Kirk tried to open the door from the inside again. There didn’t appear to be a lock, but it was still just as stuck.

Spock began to panic even more. “I will go and retrieve a screwdriver,” he managed to say.

“Sounds good. I’ll just wait here,” Kirk said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry about it,” he replied with a smile that Spock would have had no way to see.

* * *

Now finally with pants, Spock went down the center stairs of the house. Where did human accommodations keep their tools? The house was too new to have a dedicated laundromat aside from clothing cleaners in the bathroom, and too fancy to have its own tool shed. 

“Do you know where a screwdriver is?” Spock asked his mother.

Amanda looked up from what she was cutting on the kitchen counter, “with the knives and forks,” she said.

Spock dug through the draw.

“What do you need it for?”

Spock, not having the clearest mind at the time debated on whether to tell her or not, “the wardrobe has appeared to have locked itself from the inside,” he informed. “I need it open.”

“Does it have the same little latch that the one in the master bedroom has?” his mother asked as she cracked an egg into a bowl.

Spock stopped rummaging. “Latch?”

“Mhm-hm,” she hummed with a smile, “a wooden latch at the top that keeps it closed, your father got stuck on it too. He assumed the door was decoration until I used it. Do you need help with it?”

“No! no-“ Spock said quickly, almost jumping in front of her before he was able to fix his composure. “I can handle it, thank you,” he said as he picked up the screwdriver and then leaving up the stairs with more than enough haste to cause suspicion.

* * *

The closet itself was almost all empty, aside from a few clothing items of Spock’s that he had brought and a couple of boxes on the other side of the floor that Kirk guessed where either books or fancy plates that belonged to the house’s owners. Christmas decorations? Maybe? Even if he wanted to it was too dark the check.

“Jim.” A voice suddenly came from the outside.

Kirk yelped.

“I have returned.”

“I noticed,” Kirk hisses as he tried to keep himself quiet. 

The small latch at the top of the wardrobe was opened,

Kirk winced, covering his eyes at the light. Spock held onto either shoulder to try and science him. Kirk swallowed his response. “Now what?” he asked quietly. “Wait until she leaves?”

“She won’t,” Spock said in an increasingly stressed tone of voice. “It would be best if you left as soon as possible, I do not want to leave room open for error.”

“Makes sense.” 

Spock handed Kirk a shirt without looking at what it was and Kirk put it on the same motion. It was actually one of Spock’s but backwards, but it was too late to fix that now.

* * *

The pair shuffled out of the bedroom and looked over down the stairs like a pair of meerkats hiding from a circling hawk. The second that Spock’s mother began to look in the refrigerator the two of them speeded down the stairs as lightly as possible. Spock practically carried his date down with a grip tight enough to leave markings on the side of his arms.

Kirk sprinted and hid behind the counter as if it was a trench, the front door still closed. He was standing on his toes and his hands were pressed firmly on the underside of the marble surface to stop himself from making the slightest movement. He looked up and waited for his next que.

Spock put the screwdriver back into the cutlery draw, and then closed it with his back making the whole thing ‘clunk’ loudly.

Amanda turned around to see her son. “Did you figure out the closet door?” She humored.

“Yes. I did,” Spock replied with a forced, well it wasn’t exactly a smile, but more that straight but still approachable face you make in family photos, yaknow? That one. Spock’s eyes darted over the counter to a spike of blond hair, he winched, and then walked around the counter and opened the front door, shooing Kirk out like a wild possum with his leg as he did it. There was a charm just above the door, making it ding loudly as it was opened. Spock was not expecting the ding in the slightest. He closed and opened the door a few more times, watching the charm work as he did it. “Windchimes on the door, how, human,” he said, faking a sudden interest and study in them.

Kirk bolted in a tight crabwalk under the windows until he was at the next house, and then made a run for it. This wasn’t at all his first time escaping from a hook-ups house, but it was admittedly the first time he did it like this in broad daylight.

“I suppose so,” Amanda mused as she looked at the charms herself. “He seemed nice,” She commented as she tossed something in the frying pan before her, completely dismissive to the whole ordeal. “You should have invited him to stay for lunch.”

Spock quickly and quietly retreated to his room for the rest of the day.


End file.
